


makeup make up

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nino and Masami have drama.





	makeup make up

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Stupid bitch,” Nino mutters, kicking at what looks like a pile of rainbow barf but is really one of their costumes.

“Again?” Sho asks, not even looking up from his book. “That’s twice this week, and it’s only Wednesday. What did you do this time?”

Nino grumbles a response, but Sho doesn’t quite hear. Aiba does, however, and laughs hysterically while Jun just nods sympathetically.

Ohno sighs. “So much for moving in.”

::

“He’s like a child,” Masami rants, gesturing with her chopsticks as her lunch date waits for the salad contained between them to fly across the room from the force of her anger. “Maybe I should get those childproof things that keep them from getting into cabinets.”

Utada shakes her head, swallowing her giant bite of hamburger and dabbing at her mouth with a napkin before offering her obligated compassion. “He’s a _man_ , Masami.”

“That shouldn’t be an appropriate excuse for why he got into my _makeup_ ,” Masami replies, glancing wistfully into the distance and heaving a sigh. “But sadly, it is.”

Hiding a laugh, Utada takes a sip of her soda and directs an amused look across the table. “Maybe he wants to be pretty like you.”

Masami’s resulting glare does nothing except make Utada bite her cheeks harder to keep from cracking up. “You’re not taking this seriously, are you?” Masami says. “I’m telling you, it’s for good this time. The minute I get home, I’m boxing up everything he owns and stacking them on the lawn.”

“Okay,” Utada humors her.

“Three years…” Masami mumbles, stabbing her salad in a way that Utada doesn’t think is healthy. “I know you don’t live together, but he stays over a lot, right? How do you put up with having a _man_ in your personal space?”

Utada smiles fondly. “Sho-kun knows better than to touch my shit.”

::

“Nice bento,” Jun comments, snickering as he catches sight of the riceballs with middle fingers etched into them with sauce.

Nino duplicates the action before digging in.

“Wait,” says Sho. “She broke up with you, but she made you lunch?”

As he nods, Nino keeps his mouth full so that he doesn’t have to talk.

“It makes sense to them,” Aiba says seriously.

“Three years,” Nino hisses through his food, curling his free hand into fists while the other grips the chopsticks so hard that they’re shaking. “Do you know who I could have been sleeping with for three years?”

“Besides Leader?” Aiba asks, quickly scrambling out of arm’s reach as they both turn to smack him.

“Bitches,” Jun begins, his voice loud and booming like he’s making a grand speech, “will always be bitches.”

“Very profound,” Sho comments.

“Coming from the one with the _girlfriend_ ,” Nino spits. “How do you put up with her? I’m sure she’s just as annoying as Ma-chan.”

Sho’s gaze drifts off aimlessly as he considers the question. “Easy,” he finally says. “I keep her satisfied.”

::

“Why am I coming along again?” Utada asks, jogging to keep up with Masami’s quick strides. She’s fast for someone who is so short.

“I need a wing-woman,” Masami declares, staring straight ahead as she approaches the tall building.

“I don’t think that’s the right word,” Utada says carefully, pulling out her phone and pushing ‘one’ on the speed dial.

She smiles when Sho answers, her ovaries quivering at the sound of his voice. “Look out the window,” she tells him quietly.

Several floors up, a window is pushed open, but it’s not Sho’s face that pops out. “You better not take my couch, devil woman!” Nino yells.

“We bought that couch together!” Masami yells back, hands on her hips. “And I’m keeping the Wii too!”

Nino’s gasp can be heard from six stories. “You’ll rot in hell for that!”

“I’m already there!”

::

“So, how was your day?” Sho murmurs in Utada’s ear.

“Oh, you know,” she replies, offering a little wave as Sho’s face appears a safe distance behind Nino’s flailing arms. “A little of this, a little of that.”

::

“What do you mean, you’re changing the locks?” Nino’s shrieking. “Where am I supposed to sleep?”

Masami laughs mockingly. “Oh, I don’t think it will be any problem for you to stay with your _boyfriend_.”

“Leave Oh-chan out of this!”

::

“Wanna come over later?” Utada asks, surreptitiously stroking the charm on her phone.

“I want to,” Sho whispers, “but I probably shouldn’t.” He gestures towards his red-faced bandmate. “You know the code.”

“Fuck the code,” Utada hisses. “I don’t care how late it is, I want you in my bed when I wake up.”

Sho chuckles. “ _How_ do you want me?”

::

Masami’s squeak of indignation attracts a decent crowd of juniors and older Johnnies who had been lingering around the smoking area. “ _I’m_ lazy? You can’t even do your own laundry! The only reason I wash your clothes for you is because you’ll smell otherwise!”

“You’re crazy!” Nino screams so loud that his voice starts cracking. “You don’t come to someone’s workplace and air out their business!”

“ _And_ ,” Masami goes on, addressing the spectators like they’re her audience. “Yesterday, your dear Ninomiya-senpai took my _favorite lipstick_ right from my makeup bag and left it on the windowsill of the bathroom, where it ultimately melted into a useless glob.”

Ohno’s face appears behind Nino just before giving him a smack in the head. “Not cool, dude.”

“I was leaving you a love note on the mirror, you dumb bitch!” Nino yells. “Then you hollered at me for leaving dishes in the sink and I had to put it down to argue with you.”

“What did you call me?” Masami shrieks. “Come down here and say that to my face, you lazy asshole!”

::

Utada leans against a nearby tree, smiling up at what little of Sho she can see through all of the commotion. “I want to feel it all against my back while I sleep,” she says quietly. “But if you wake me up, I’ll kill you.”

“If I wake you up, you’ll be too distracted to do anything but moan my name.”

::

Masami’s oblivious to the pairs of eyes on her, practically fuming as she waits for Nino to get on the elevator and come to her for a change. Her gaze is locked on the entry doors, but the person who exits through them is not Nino at all, although he’s just as tall.

Nishikido Ryo winks at her as he walks by. “‘Sup, Michiru.”

Seething, Masami snaps her head and directs her wrath at Ryo, who has just enough time to blanch and break into a run before Masami chases him while crying out, “I’ll show you DV!”

::

Sighing, Utada surveys the scene before her. “I should probably do something about this.”

“That’s my girl,” Sho says. “If Nishikido gives you any trouble, let me know.”

“I think I can take care of myself,” Utada replies, but she’s smiling. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

She snaps her phone shut and starts to jog across the lawn to where Ryo and Masami are rolling around on the ground, Masami throwing aimless punches while Ryo struggles to restrain her.

A breeze whips past Utada and Nino gets there first, conveniently once Ryo finally got Masami pinned down, which only lasts until Nino pulls him back by the hair and tosses him practically across the courtyard.

After a quick glance at Masami, Nino stomps towards Ryo and grabs him by the collar. “If you ever touch her again, I’ll kill you.”

“What do you care?” Ryo spits back. “You called her a crazy bitch.”

“Yeah, but she’s _my_ crazy bitch,” Nino replies, giving Ryo a little shove as he lets him go. “See you on set.”

Ryo rolls his eyes and wades through the crowd to leave.

Masami’s still sprawled on the ground, looking at Nino with something like adoration in her eyes. “Kazu…”

Nino turns to look at her and his expression changes, his anger dissipating as he reaches for her hand and helps her up. “I’ll buy you new lipstick.”

“What were you going to write on the mirror?” Masami asks, looking from one of Nino’s eyes to other while the corners of her lips slowly curve upwards into a smile.

“It’s not important,” Nino says quickly, looking a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry I left it out, I should have-”

“No, no, no,” Masami says dismissively, wrapping her arms around Nino’s neck and making his hair stand up even more. “I overreacted. _I’m_ the one who should be sorry.”

“No, it was my fault -” Nino starts, but can’t say anymore because she’s kissing him, passionately, and Utada cringes as she catches a glimpse of tongue.

The crowd applauds, and Nino hoists Masami up in his arms to carry her to the closest secluded area.

“They’re like dogs,” a deep voice behind Utada notes, and she spins around to see Sho grinning down at her. “Only much more dramatic.”

“At least she didn’t bring up Yamashita-kun’s penis size this time,” Utada says with a happy sigh. “No man likes being compared to another, even if one is practically a mutation.”

Sho laughs and embraces her, kissing the top of her head. “I’m bigger than him, right?”

“Of course you are,” Utada answers automatically, because she knows that the best way to keep a man happy is to lie.


End file.
